


Through the Seams

by thepageofapillow



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Smut, bottom!Hongbin, mentions of the other members, really sloppy oops, top!Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin never had a problem when Jaehwan borrowed his clothes. Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sloppy because I wrote it at 4-5 AM and knowing me I'll never even look at it again so if you like it, enjoy!

It’s been awhile since the dorm was so quiet.

Taekwoon was doing a performance today, Hakyeon was on his radio show, and the maknae and Wonsik were doing god knows what. Hongbin didn’t even know, because frankly, he didn’t even care. He’d just been lying on the couch for a long while just relaxing, because silence like this wasn’t hard to come by. Especially when Jaehwan was in the shower and the dorm was completely quiet. Usually the older boy is much more loud in the dorm, and prior to showering, he’d been shouting in his shared room with Wonsik and Hongbin literally wanted to rip his ears out for eternity.

He didn’t even know why the boy was yelling so loudly. Sure, Jaehwan tended to get over-excited about a lot of things, but this was just ridiculous. Why? Hongbin didn’t even have the heart to ask the boy before he was locking the bathroom door behind him and singing Bigbang songs as loud as the ear could hear. But Hongbin had his headphones in, drowning out the off-pitch voice of his hyung in the bathroom. Times like these are where Hongbin wishes he could stop time and embrace the silence however.

But Hongbin usually knows that it doesn’t last forever. Because as soon as he’s switching to the next Park Hyoshin song, he hears the door practically fall of his hinges as it’s slammed into oblivion into the wall neighboring it. Jaehwan ruffles his hair as he steps out of the bathroom, obnoxiously inhaling the air. Hongbin rolls his eyes and turns up his music one level higher than it was originally. He just knew that this boy would do something that would irritate him.

He doesn’t even pay attention, but when he starts, Jaehwan is tapping him on the shoulder and Hongbin curiously narrows his eyes at his hyung. “What?”

“Wanna get some pizza or something? I’m starving,” Jaehwan says. He puffs out his bottom lip, his surefire method to getting any of his dongsaengs to fulfill his wishes. 

“Whatever. I don’t care,” Hongbin says. But then, he does care, because he’s scanning his eyes over what Jaehwan has been wearing for the past hour, because it reeks with Hongbin’s scent. “Is that my hoodie?” 

Jaehwan is walking away when he turns around. It’s like his body has tensed up somehow. He smiles sheepishly at the younger boy and shrugs. “It was the only thing clean in my drawer. I don’t know how it got there, but I’m borrowing it now. Do you mind?” 

Hongbin doesn’t even hesitate to say, “No, I don’t mind,” before he regrets it. As soon as the words leave his lips, he’s staring at Jaehwan and is completely entranced in the way the collar dips a little to show a bit of collarbone. Jaehwan is only slightly smaller than Hongbin, and a bit slender, so the sleeves of the hoodie aren’t even as glued to his arms as they would be on Hongbin. There’s sweater paws at the end of it from being the teeniest bit too long, and does Hongbin mind? Not really.

Because he thinks he kind of likes it. He likes the way the gray hoodie drapes over Jaehwan’s frame quite lazily, making him seem like a tiny puppy with the sweater paws. He feels as if he doesn’t even want his hoodie back. He wants Jaehwan to wear it forever. 

Hongbin doesn’t realize he’s wandered way out into space before he feels Jaehwan tap him again. Apparently his quick trip to recieve his phone didn’t take all that long. Hongbin turns his head and makes eye contact with Jaehwan. He can practically smell himself on the older boy, and it’s making him quite territorial. And he thinks it’s quite sexy, too. Then his eyes practically widen because, “Holy shit Hongbin, you just thought about your friend that way.” Much less one of your best friends.

The good parts of his mind are nagging at him that these thoughts are a mistake, and that he should fucking stop before he gets in trouble. Whatever trouble that may be, he doesn’t want it. But at the same time, maybe he does. He doesn’t even mind a bit of trouble and it kind of makes him feel more scandelous to think so. He’s peering down as far as he can down the hoodie, and as many times as he’d care to admit that he’s seen Jaehwan half-naked before, he wants to explore more. 

Which is kind of fucking scary, because at this point, Hongbin is scaring himself. Jaehwan doesn’t even seem to notice at first, because somehow Hongbin is answering his questions with some part of his brain that’s working and he isn’t even noticing that fact. But then all zones of his brain stop working because the blood probably isn’t flowing there anymore. 

Hongbin’s way too far gone. He’s wandered into unfamiliar territory, and he feels quite hot thinking about Jaehwan now that it’s kind of spooky. Unfortunately, now, Jaehwan notices. “Hey, did you hear anything I’m saying?” Jaehwan touches Hongbin’s hand. It’s super sweaty. “God, are you okay?” That tone snapped Hongbin out of it for a second, and he can see the reflection of himself in Jaehwan’s eyes. He’s wrecked. His pupils are so dilated that black almost consumes his entire cornea.

His teeth tug at the bottom of his lip and his brain doesn’t even align with his mouth anymore. “Don’t ever take that hoodie off.” Jaehwan’s confused at this point, tilting his head, but then he really pays attention to how Hongbin looks. His breathing has picked up speed, and if he probably checked, the boy’s heartbeat would be too. His pupils are blown wide and he’s starting to sweat like he’s overheated. 

Hongbin has always thought Jaehwan as an innocent cinnamon roll, but he’s proven wrong when Jaehwan sidles up to Hongbin’s ear. “Do you like it when I wear your clothes, Binnie?” Hongbin mewls, and instantly, he’s embarrassed. God, he thought he would be the one to take charge if something like this ever happened, but he’s super wrong. He hears a sultry chuckle in his left ear, and then feels a nibble on his lobe. He shuts his eyes. This can’t be happening.

But it totally is, and Jaehwan isn’t even seeming to mind. He doesn’t even feel shocked about this kind of weird confession, because he’s running his tongue along Hongbin’s jawline and Hongbin thinks he’s going to pass out. Somehow this feels all too sudden, because Hongbin pulls away, sputtering. A good part of his mind has somehow been salvaged. “W-Wait. What are you doing?” 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Jaehwan ignores him, and plunges straight into the crook of Hongbin’s neck, decorating the milky skin with splotches of purple. Hongbin loses sight of his question for a bit, but then remembers, pulling away again. “Don’t you want me, Binnie? Don’t you want to fuck me while I’m wearing your hoodie? Or do you want the opposite, you cock slut?” Hongbin doesn’t expect to be turned on by that kind of talk, but when he feels he’s half-hard, he doesn’t really question it anymore.

“Please fuck me, hyung,” Hongbin begs, and he isn’t even sure of it himself. His mind really isn’t correlating to what he’s saying, but after he’s said what he’s said, he doesn’t regret seeing the absolute diabolic grin stretch over Jaehwan’s face as he angrily attacks the rest of Hongbin’s neck. He runs his tongue over Hongbin’s Adam’s apple and sucks a mark there, growling as the other boy hums, keeping his noises to himself. He hastily grabs the other boy’s chin, forcing their faces together. 

“Don’t keep those pretty noises to yourself, babe,” Jaehwan demands, and Hongbin swallows as he sees the predator come alive in Jaehwan’s eyes.

“Yes, hyung,” he whimpers. He feels himself being incredibly obedient and submissive, but he kind of likes it. Jaehwan tries to move to take his hoodie off, but Hongbin slams his wrist down on the couch and shakes his head. “Keep it on,” Hongbin snaps. Jaehwan isn’t too pleased with Hongbin’s dominant tone, so he lifts him up and smacks the boy’s ass rather harshly. Hongbin whines in the crook of Jaehwan’s shoulder. 

“I’m in charge, okay?” Jaehwan snickers in the boy’s right ear this time and Hongbin just nods obediently. “Good boy. Now shirt. Off,” Jaehwan says, signaling to the still unnecessary garment of clothing hanging off the boy’s frame. Hongbin pulls it off, and Jaehwan doesn’t hesitate to run his hands along the chiseled abs of the other, pinching several spots. If Hongbin said he didn’t like the small bouts of pain, he’d be lying. Jaehwan mouths over the boy’s chest, leaving hot kisses over both of Hongbin’s nipples and caressing his sides as he does so. 

Hongbin just lets himself go, moaning Jaehwan’s name as many times as he can get. He’s also getting quite impatient, because here Jaehwan is in his hoodie. He can’t resist that. “Just fuck me, hyung,” Hongbin orders, and Jaehwan just laughs.

“You’re much more bossy than I’d thought you’d be,” Jaehwan says as he unbuckles the boy’s pants, sliding both of the garments down so only Hongbin’s cock was poised in the air. 

Hongbin gulps. “Thought I’d be?” Jaehwan falters as he undoes his belt, giving Hongbin a cute smile. Really? This was not the time for that. Hongbin pulls his hyung in by his belt loops, kissing him harshly as his stuck his tongue in the older boy’s mouth. “You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you?” Jaehwan tugs at Hongbin’s hair, bringing the boy to his eyes as he finally is only in his hoodie.

“Guilty,” Jaehwan whispers seductively, and Hongbin groans. 

He suddenly turns over, grabbing Jaehwan’s hands and positioning him at his ass. “Prep me,” Hongbin demands.

“Hold on, princess, let’s be safe first,” Jaehwan jokes. As much as they’re both heavily aroused and wanting to get this done and overwith, there needs to be protection. Jaehwan comes back with a drained bottle of lube and a condom. 

“I see you’ve been using that quite heavily,” Hongbin jokes. A small blush creeps on Jaehwan’s ears and he doesn’t answer the younger. He just covers his fingers in lube and crooks one into Hongbin’s tight hole. Hongbin isn’t expecting it, because when he feels it, he groans so loud he’s sure if anyone was sleeping in the dorm, it would wake them up instantly. He’s kind of glad now that Jaehwan is considering using the box of condoms Wonsik got him as a joke on his birthday last year. 

Jaehwan fits in three before he feels a stretch, scissoring them in and out and when he finds Hongbin’s prostate, he knows he’s ready. Jaehwan slips the condom onto his length and is about to plunge into Hongbin when the boy stops him. “Let me ride you, hyung,” Hongbin says. There are no protests from Jaehwan as Hongbin sits on his cock. 

Hongbin lets himself adjust, because really, he isn’t in a rush. He’s just so damn happy that Jaehwan has worn that hoodie. As he lifts himself up, he fingers the hoodie, pulling Jaehwan in closer to kiss him, all tongue and teeth and just a mess. But Jaehwan isn’t minding. His hands are resting on Hongbin’s backside as the boy rides him, and it’s so undeniably hot and tight and intimate that Jaehwan doesn’t last very long. 

He knows he’s on the brink, so he fists the other boy’s cock to let him ride the high with him, only for Hongbin to come first, Jaehwan quick behind. Hongbin pants on his hyung’s shoulder as they both ride out their highs, only rising up when he feels Jaehwan’s cock inside him go soft. 

Jaehwan lets out a satisfied sigh as he tosses the soiled condom into the bin. “I’ll return your hoodie whenever you want it,” Jaehwan says after they’ve been cuddling for a bit.

“Hell no. You keep it. We still have a lot of condoms to go through.”


End file.
